Penny For Your Thought
by ExactlyItsElise
Summary: Caroline Forbes has been living on the streets of Edinburgh, ever since her ex-boyfriend, Tyler left her there, taking all of her money, clothes and anything else she would need. She steals from tourists to make money; it goes all alright until she steals from the wrong person, that person being Klaus Mikaelson.


**So yeah a Klaroline fanfiction. **

**In this Caroline is human (at the moment)**

**Klaus is well Klaus**

* * *

Caroline Forbes has been living on the streets of Edinburgh, ever since her ex-boyfriend, Tyler left her there, taking all of her money, clothes and anything else she would need. She steals from tourists to make money; it goes all alright until she steals from the wrong person, that person being Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

Caroline loved the Edinburgh festival; it was the one time of the year that made living ruff a little bit easier. The crowded streets made it is for Caroline to grab a wallet and run.

As she walked down the crowded Royal Mile, she felt almost at ease on this cold afternoon in city, as she hovered around the ages waiting till an easy target caught her eye.

Then she saw him, he was watching a man juggling fire, he was quite fat with a cheap yellow poncho covering his Hawaiian shirt. In his back pocket she saw a black wallet.

Caroline smiled slightly, as she pulled up the worn out hood of her once warm jacket. As she approached the tourist, luck must have been on her side as a passerby bumped into leaving him slightly disoriented for a moment. She closed in and skilfully extracted some notes that was sticking out from his wallet. Caroline walked away quickly looking over her shoulder to see if he had noticed anything. She was in luck, he hadn't.

She looked down at her earning two five pound notes. Ten pounds would do for about two days.

As Caroline walked down the street she began to think about what went wrong, for to resort to stealing to survive. The first mistake was trusting Tyler, the second mistake was getting on the plane and the third was fighting against Tyler, when she knew that she had no chance of winning.

The rain started to pour down, which broke Caroline from her daze of memories, and then she spotted her next target. This one was unlike the other tourist, in many ways. This man was tall and slim, this clothes was obviously designer, it wasn't that obvious that his suit was designer, but Caroline used always have an extremely good taste in fashion. He was dressed a black leather jacket and a pair of dark jeans, which was held up by a thick leather belt. Caroline stopped his brown leather wallet playing peekaboo with his black left pocket, she smiled to herself; but for some reason it gave her an odd feeling.

Caroline could also tell that he is what many people would call attractive. He was tall, quite muscular. She also didn't miss the looks that woman gave him as they walked passed.

When he looked down to pick up his phone, Caroline started to make her move. She slowly walked toward him, pushing people that was in her way. As she reached she quickly grabbed for the wallet, just as her fingers touched the wallet, the body turned and his large hands wrapped around her. It happened so quickly Caroline could barely keep up. She gasped at the fact that for the first time in her life, she had been caught. Her eyes snapped to his.

* * *

As soon as her eyes meet his blue ones, she felt a strange sensation, it almost felt like Caroline was home, in Mystic Falls. She was lost in eyes, and the emotion in his was one that Caroline couldn't place, but it almost made her knees buckle beneath her. She couldn't break his gaze. Part of her brain, the smart part, was telling her to forget the wallet and run. But, the combination of his gaze, and his tight grip on her wrist, which was sending shocks through her body. She knew that she wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.

The, almost instantly the emotion changed, to what Caroline was just a bit to used to: anger, disappointment and accusation. For some reason unknown to Caroline seeing those emotions, from him directed at her almost made her feel bad for stealing from him. She had seen the look on many other people but that didn't affect her, at all.

The change is what Caroline needed to break her eyes from his glare. Her eyes quickly looked to a pigeon that was pecking on the ground at nothing particular. But the look made her feel uncomfortable.

She felt drawn to him, but she was still scared and intimidated. The fact that even when she wasn't looking at him, he had an effect on her annoyed her even more. What was with this guy? But more importantly, what was wrong with her?

Caroline pushed the thoughts aside to figure out just how on earth was she going to get out of this mess. She had never been caught, so this sort of thing was new to her. Who knew what he was going to do, it was a bit to obvious that she was stealing from him, it's not like she could say '_Oh yeah, sorry, I fell and my fingers gripped onto your wallet so I could keep my balance.' _ She knew that wouldn't go down well.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" His strong and angry voice rang out, ripping Caroline from her inner turmoil. Despite the situation Caroline almost shivered at his voice. It was a deep and rich English accent. The sound of it almost made Caroline heart melt. 'Stop it! Good Lord, this man could hurt you, or hand you over to the police,' she yelled at herself in her head. Part of her doubted that had actually hurt her, intentionally, but Caroline chose to ignore that part. She didn't know this man. Men were dangerous, and not to be trusted.

"I was taking your money," She stated simply, as she looked down. She figured there was no point in lying to this man; it would just get her in even more trouble. A look of pure shock crossed his face; he was obviously surprised about how blunt Caroline was being about it.

"And why on earth would you do that? Do you think its okay go round stealing other people money?" If every word the man spoke the angrier and angrier he got. "Just because you're too lazy to go out and earn your own money doesn't mean other people aren't!" He spoke the last line with so much venom, Caroline wanted to flinch back, but she couldn't because of his iron grip on her skinny wrist.

It occurred to Caroline that she hated people touching her, maybe that was Tyler's fault , but she not stand any physical contact. Yet, she was unaffected by his death grip, which only annoyed her further.

Caroline found herself suddenly angry, from her new discovery and his tone. She tried to rip her wrist from his grip, but he only tighten more, possibly making it bruise, but that didn't matter to Caroline at that moment in time. "Yes, because I'm that dumb," She hissed at him, sarcastically. "I've never considered that other people get affected by what I do. How selfish of me! It's not like every day I think about how ashamed I am of myself and how I've resorted to stealing to survive. But I'm not so ashamed that I would sell my body for money, I do have some pride, no matter how, twisted it might me to you."

Caroline honestly didn't know what came over her then, or why she told all that.

His eyes softened at her emotional state, before sighing. "What do you mean by 'stealing to survive'" he asked softly, like it hurt him to ask her that.

Caroline looked up at him and back down pretending to admire something from a distance._ What's wrong with this guy?_ Caroline wondered. First he's hellfire when he catches her trying to steal from him. But that he knows that Caroline is homeless and has no other choice, he looks like a puppy locked outside in the rain. Why did he suddenly care about Caroline?

"Its means I have no friends, no family and no home, and it's been like that since I got left here." She stated as if it was as easy as reciting her 'A BC's'

Suddenly, he dropped her wrist, and looked down. Caroline looked down at her wrist which was throbbing at the return of much needed blood to her fingers.

She turned to walk away, when once and his hand was on her wrist; she sighed, there would be no winning.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked almost amused.

"Home." Caroline said, slowly not sure of her answer.

"I thought you said you didn't have a home," The strangers smirk widened at Caroline, know that he had caught her out.

Caroline regretted telling him that she was homeless, she regretted trying to steal his wallet but, it was too late she told him.

"I do, I have many home, a box in an alleyway, under the bridge, to name a few," She smirked, it wasn't his definition of a home, but he never asked if Caroline had a home in the conventional sense.

"I hate to break it to you, love, but those aren't home. therefore you're coming with me," He stated oh so simply though his eyes held the truth behind his words.

"Why do you suddenly care about me? You don't know me. You caught me trying to steal from you! Why can't you be like everyone else and pretend there is no such thing as my existence. It would be a lot easier on the both of us!" She yelled at him. Honestly, Caroline had no idea where that came from.

He seemed to look almost upset, that Caroline wasn't following his command. "Well, I don't care what you think because you're going to come with me. The streets are too dangerous for a girl like you." He said, his voice ringing with authority. This just made Caroline even more mad, did he really think that he could command her to whatever he wants her to and she would comply without a question?

"If you're looking for a charity case, go find someone else," Caroline said looking into his eyes with hard conviction, challenging him to say anything different.

His eyes were full of amusement, he slowly walked toward Caroline, his eyes fixated on hers. "You are going to come with me to my hotel, without a fight, understand?"

"I understand, I am going to go with you to you're hotel without a fight,"


End file.
